Tajemnica, piosenki (odcinek 15)
Tajemnica, piosenki to piętnasty odcinek serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta jest wściekła na tatę za to, że ją okłamywał o schowanych na strychu pamiątkach po mamie, i ucieka z domu. Francesca próbuje pocałować Tomasa, ale nie daje rady. Tomas domyśla się, że Francesca coś do niego czuje. Tomas i Francesca postanawiają zapomnieć o wszystkim i pozostać przyjaciółmi. Olga namawia Angie do powrotu, bo chce wraz z nią udowodnić Germanowi, że to Jade stoi za sprawą z wisiorkiem Marii. Angie i Olga wyjaśniają Germanowi, że to Jade jest odpowiedzialna za kradzież wisiorka. German jest zły na Jade za to, co zrobiła. Jade mówi Germanowi, że on ją inaczej traktuje, odkąd pojawiła się Angie. Mówi mu także, że wyprowadza się z jego domu. German przeprasza Angie, że jej nie uwierzył, i ponownie ją zatrudnia jako guwernantkę Violetty. Francesca zaprasza Tomasa do kina, żeby uczcić jego dostanie się do Studia. Gdy Tomas i Francesca grają razem na gitarach, Violetta ich znajduje. Tomas pyta się Violetty, czy ona idzie na przesłuchanie. Violetta odpowiada, że nie. Tomas mówi Violetcie, że to wielka szkoda, bo ona jest naprawdę utalentowana. Violetta pyta się Franceski, czy ona i Tomas zrobili sobie krok do przodu. Francesca odpowiada, że na pewno tak, bo Tomas przyjął jej zaproszenie do kina. Idąc po parku, Violetta patrzy, jak mała dziewczynka bawi się z tatą, i przypomina sobie czasy dzieciństwa, kiedy uwielbiała się ze swoim tatą bawić. Leon znajduje Violettę i pyta się jej, czemu ona jest smutna. Violetta odpowiada, że to z powodu jej ojca, który ją okłamał. Leon przytula Violettę, by ją pocieszyć. Rozmowę przerywa Ramallo, który szukał Violetty. Na lekcji tańca, pokazując uczniom, jak się wykonuje pewien krok taneczny, Gregorio ślizga się po umytej przez Tomasa podłodze i skręca kostkę, po czym trafia do szpitala. Violetta wraca do domu i jest zadowolona z tego, że Angie wróciła, ale nadal jest zła na tatę, że ją okłamał o mamie. W nocy Violetta ogląda wszystkie pamiątki po mamie. Znajduje nawet pamiętnik mamy, który sobie zachowuje. Następnego ranka, Violetta domyśla się, że to Angie dała jej klucz na strych, mówiąc swojej guwernantce, że osoba, która to zrobiła, bardzo ją w ten sposób uszczęśliwiła. Violetta potem mówi Angie, że nie wie, co czuje, bo z jednej strony czuje, że odzyskała mamę, a z drugiej, że straciła tatę. German prosi Jade, żeby nie odeszła, ale pod warunkiem, że ta przeprosi Angie, ale ona pozostaje nieugięta. Jade wprowadza się do Matiasa, ale, dowiadując się, że jej brat mieszka w samochodzie, szybko żałuje swojej decyzji i chce wrócić do Germana. Tomas, Francesca, Camila, Maxi i Braco martwią się o Violettę, bo ona nie przyszła na lekcje fortepianu i nie chce przyjść na przesłuchanie. Angie pyta się Germana, czy Violetta nie wie o tym, że Maria miała jakąś rodzinę. German prosi Angie, by się w to nie mieszała. Angie mówi Germanowi, że mimo tego, co zaszło, Violetta nie przestanie go kochać. Tomas dzwoni do Violetty, by ją przekonać, żeby poszła na przesłuchanie, mówiąc, żeby robiła to dla ich dwojga. Violetta znowu odmawia. Tomas wyznaje Violetcie, że bardzo za nią tęskni. Violetta jest zaskoczona tym, co Tomas jej powiedział. Pablo prosi Angie, żeby zastąpiła Gregoria na ostatnich przesłuchaniach. Wiedząc, że Violetta nie przyjdzie dziś do Studia, Angie zgadza się. Violetta czyta pamiętnik mamy i zauważa w nim pewne zdanie: "Muzyka jest we mnie.". Violetta czuje, że i w niej jest muzyka, i, wiedząc, że śpiewanie jest tym, co chce robić przez resztę życia, postanawia pójść na przesłuchanie. W tej chwili Francesca, Camila i Maxi przychodzą, by przekonać Violettę do udziału w przesłuchaniach. Violetta mówi przyjaciołom, że idzie na przesłuchanie. Matias przekonuje Germana, by poszedł z nim do Jade, mówiąc, że ona bardzo żałuje tego, co zrobiła Angie. W Studiu Pablo przedstawia tym, którzy biorą udział w przesłuchaniu, nauczycieli, którzy będą w komisji. Violetta widzi Angie i dowiaduje się, że ona jest nauczycielką w Studiu. Angie przeprasza Violettę, że ją okłamała, i wyjaśnia jej, że nic nie mówiła, bo nie chciała, żeby ta druga przez nią kłamała. Wiedząc, że German się wścieknie, jak dowie się o wszystkim, Violetta i Angie postanawiają to wszystko utrzymać w tajemnicy. Tomas próbuje życzyć Violetcie szczęścia na przesłuchaniu, ale Leon go w tym wyprzedza. Widząc, jak jedna z kandydatek wychodzi z sali z płaczem, Violetta martwi się, że zawali przesłuchanie. Francesca, Camila i Maxi namawiają Violettę, by podjęła ryzyko, i postanawiają ją wesprzeć podczas przesłuchania. Więc, razem z Francescą, Camilą i Maxim, Violetta śpiewa "En mi mundo" na przesłuchaniu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1